unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
An Account of the Trojan War
|details = A request from an aristocrat: You've read the Iliad, right? They say that poem recounts a segment of the Trojan War, but this client wants to know how the war actually ended. A man of letters is who you should ask. Shakespeare in London would be a good choice. |fameAdv = 40,000 |step1 = //London/Shakespeare/ The Trojan War? It was the most basic of wars. It involved the gods and all started amongst the humans with the "Judgement of Paris." It led to a bitter fight between Achilles and Hector and introduced the most sinister of strategies, the "Trojan Horse." Come to think of it, I think someone was doing research on the Trojan Horse back at the archives... |step2 = //London/Scholar/ Mr. Duckett is the man who is doing research on the Trojan War. He believes that everything is connected to business and that's why he does his research. The texts Mr. Duckett has read are all on shelf with his treasures. |step3 = 1//London/read Appraisal/ Observe! Observe! Heavens be praised, we are victorious! "No, you are mistaken. Soldiers of the Greek army hide inside that wooden horse." These words were spoken by Cassandra the soothsayer but not heard. Cassandra would later shed tears watching Troy be burned to the ground. |step4 = 1//London/read Appraisal/ "My king, this but a plot of the Greek army. You must burn that wooden horse at once." Cassandra could see Laocoon the priest make his prophecy to the king. However, his words fell on deaf ears and Cassandra would witness the destruction that ensued... |step5 = //London/Lionel Duckett/ A marble statue was discovered in Rome the other day. It's an interesting one where the bodies are being strangled to death by serpents. The statue reminded me of something I read in ancient literature so I went to the archives to check. I found out the it was depicting Laocoon, the priest who knew that the Trojan Horse was a trap. |step6 = //London/Lionel Duckett/ One of the figures was missing its right arm so the owner found a sculptor to make a new one. I suppose no one told him that altering the state of an ancient relic lowers its value... Why don't you ask the sculptor the next time you happen to be near Naples? |step7 = //Naples/Sculptor/ The statue is located in the governor's palace in Venice. I actually didn't want to do it... As Mr. Duckett says, adding to the original is the same as destroying it. What have I done... |stepfinal = /Venice/Doge's Estate/ I was able to find something not written in the Iliad about the final days of the Trojan War. While I was investigating, I discovered that the statue of Laocoon, the high pries of Troy, is located at the governor's palace in Venice. Our client should be happy if we were to report that we actually saw it in Venice. |discoXP = 923 |cardXP = 461 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Story of the Trojan War/Search/1/Appraisal/1/French/1/Iliad |subQ1 = quest/The Missing Right Arm/Search/9/Art/11/Unlock/9/Right Arm of Laocoon |chainQ1 = |landarea = Venice |seaarea = Adriatic Sea }}